labyrinth_of_the_witchfandomcom-20200213-history
Itempedia
(Homemade) Bread - restores 50% hunger Moldy Bread - restores 50% hunger, but reduces STR by one until cured Fresh Bread - restores all hunger (Mega) Health Potion - restores 30/60 HP and 5 hunger. Increases HP by 1 to 3 if at full HP Sleep/Confusion/Blind/Leadfoot/Poison Potion - Throw at enemy to debuff them. Flame Potion - drink it while facing an enemy to deal 50 guaranteed damage and restore 5 hunger. Metal Goop/King Metal Goop take 1 damage instead. Tikis and Blizzivere take 75 damage instead Warp Potion - drink it to restore 5 hunger and warp somewhere, or throw at enemy to warp them Mind's Eye Potion - restores 5 hunger and cures blind; reveals all hidden traps Cure-All Potion - restores 5 hunger and any STR lost from Moldy Bread; cures debuffs Lightfoot Potion- restores 5 hunger and lets you move twice per turn Life Potion - restores 5 hunger and increases HP by 2 to 4 Strength Potion - restores 5 hunger and increases STR by 1 Level Up Potion - restores 5 hunger and raises level by 1. All levels after 27 are the same Exp to next level Revive Potion - consumes itself when you die and revives you. DON'T DRINK IT! Invincible Potion - restores 5 hunger and all damage becomes 0 for a while Essence Potion - throw it at a monster to make them drop their crystal Bitter Potion - restores 80 HP, but reduces hunger by 20 Unknown Potion - random effect of any other potion Explotion - throw at a monster to make them explode and die after a few turns. Mortigolem takes 250 damage from this, which is half of their HP. No exp awarded for explosion kills Scan Scroll - red dots appear on minimap Identify Scroll - use on green word items to find out what they are Attack/Defense Scroll - raises your Attack and Defense for the floor Unveil Scroll - reveals the layout of the floor and where the stairs are Sharpen/Reinforce Scroll - purifies cursed sword/shield and strengthens it by 1 (Max. 20) Spark/Giga-Spark Scroll - lightning damage guarantees 20-30/40-50 damage on all monsters in the room, even Metal Goops and King Metal Goops. Wuxpin/Muxpin and Knights take less damage Treasure Scroll - yellow dots appear on minimap Return Scroll - return to base with all items in your backpack. Does not count as a clear Purify Scroll - uncurses cursed items Seal Scroll - makes Pohkles heal you Amnesia scroll - forget the layout of the map and lose Mind's Eye, but restore 5 hunger Repair Scroll - negative strength equipment returns to normal strength Blind Scroll - inflict Blind on all monsters in room Double Down Scroll - take twice as much damage, but get double the experience for a while Swap Wand - swap places with a monster Flame Wand/Ice Wand - deals ~30/50 damage to a monster, except Metal Goops Warp Wand - warps a monster somewhere Change/Evilor's/Gamble Wand - changes a monster into a different monster Split Wand - makes a copy of a monster Leadfoot Wand - inflicts Leadfoot on a monster for three turns Seal Wand - inflicts Seal on a monster for a while Lightfoot Wand - helps monsters kill you faster Wound Wand - halves current HP of a monster Swap HP Wand - swap HP with a monster. No effect on bosses. Best used on Mortigolems Fickle Wand - can be a Flame Wand or Lightfoot Wand depending on RNG